The forgotten day with red wine
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Blaine forgets what day it is. Klaine. Kurt loves his wine. Enjoy, and please review they mean the world to me! XOXO


"Blaine, why are you mad at me?" Kurt asked his fiancé who had been ignoring him for an hour.

"I'm not mad, I'm just busy."

"With what? Maybe I can help?" Kurt said walking over to Blaine who was at his desk.

"Nothing, just work. I'll be done in a few minutes and then you'll have my attention love."

"Promise?"

"Promise, just a few more minutes."

"Okay." Kurt said kissing his forehead and going into the kitchen to make dinner. Blaine works for another half hour not noticing the time going by.

Kurt sat dinner down on the table. "Blainey!" He called out. "Dinners ready, I made your favorite."

"I'll only be a few more minutes!"

"You said that half an hour ago."

"Sorry, love. I'll finish it tomorrow." Blaine gets up to find Kurt waiting at the table. "Sorry I didn't pay much attention to the time."

"It's alright." Kurt said smiling at Blaine as he sat down.

"So, has your day been. I haven't paid any attention to you."

"Uneventful." Kurt said with almost no emotion waiting for Blaine to realize the date.

"Sorry, is today? No I would..." Blaine furrows his eye brows knowing he screwed something up,

"My birthday?..." Kurt offered helpfully.

"Yes, but it's not Thursday. Is it?!" Blaine had been so focused on his job lately he didn't even know what day it was. Kurt nodded eating his food."Shit Kurt I'm so so sorry! I promise I'll make it up!"

Kurt smiled sadly. "I know Blainey."

"I promise. I will make it up. I thought it was Monday. God I'm stupid sometimes." Blaine smiles goofily wishing he could make it up right now.

Kurt giggled. "I don't disagree but, I still love you."

"I love you too, future Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Blaine holds out his hand. Kurt took his hand giggling. Blaine's smile grows when Kurt laughs. "I love when you giggle."

Kurt blushed. "I love you when you are yourself."

Blaine smiles wider "You are my everything, and if I ever forget it remind me."

"If you ever forget I'll slap you." Kurt said playfully.

"That will also work." Blaine nods, he couldn't stop smiling. He had been such an idiot not giving this man his undivided attention.

"Mhmmm." Kurt said smiling. He finished eating; he went to wash his dish. "Want anything to drink darling Blainey?"

"No thanks love." Blaine got up and began clearing the table, kissing Kurt lightly when he passed him.

Kurt smiled and washed the dishes. "Well I want some wine." Kurt said sitting on the counter.

"I'll get it for you."

"Aww yay!" Blaine laughs pouring Kurt his favorite red wine.

Kurt smiled as Blaine poured his wine. He took the cup and drank it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine presses a kiss on the top of his lovers head.

Kurt smiled and sipped his wine. "Wadda'ya wanna do?"

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday."

"Well I wanna do whatever you want."

"We could dance?" Blaine suggests, Kurt nodded and downed his wine he smiles taking the empty glass gently placing it on the counter, then take Kurt into his arms, dancing in the same fashion as their last prom together.

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiles humming an unknown tune that was too quick for the pace they were dancing at. Kurt slowed their dance. He started to sing teenage dream slowly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiles kissing Kurt's neck lightly. The day they met was still very clear to Blaine. "I love you so much, il mio amore"

"I love you to...but, I dont speak italian." Blaine smiles and spins Kurt.

"Amore della mia vita."

"Blaine combien tu m'aimes?"

"Tanto più che io mostro." Blaine replies without thinking that Kurt probably couldn't understand him.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"So much, more than I show."

"I love you Blaine...so much." Kurt said kissing Blaine's neck softly.

"I can't wait till we're married."

"Me either."

"One day."

"One day soon."

Blaine smiles before kissing Kurt lightly.

Kurt kissed back softly.

Blaine pulls back unwillingly "Shall we go to our room?"

Kurt hesitated..."I want more wine though..."

"I'll get that for you, amore."

Kurt blushed. "I'll be in the living room."

Blaine poured Kurt some wine, then sat down beside him handing him his glass.

Kurt took the glass and kissed him. "Thank you...but maybe you should bring the bottle?"

"Probably." Blaine jumps up and returns with the bottle and a glass for himself.

Kurt had already drank half his glass. "I love this stuff." Blaine laughs quietly pouring his own. He stares at Kurt while sipping his glass.

"Wanna watch a movie and drink our asses off?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't care."

"I'll put in a random one then." Kurt nodded and watched Blaine bend down to grab a movie. He stared at Blaine's ass. Blaine digs around for one they haven't watched in a while, deciding one The Little Mermaid, he set it up and sat back down next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's empty cup of wine and whistled innocently.

"Hmmm?"

Kurt just sipped his wine and waited for Blaine to realize he drank his wine. "Kurtie?"

"Yes?" Blaine smiles and kissed him lightly. Kurt smiled innocently.

"You're adorable." Blaine whispers while refilling his glass.

"Blaine you drink to fast Jesus." Blaine smiles and shakes his head. "No more for you." Kurt said giggling.

"I think the same should go for you dear."

"No."

"If that's what you want." Blaine knows the he's not going to win this. Kurt smiled and sipped his wine as the movie started. Blaine finished his glass, and let Kurt have the rest of the bottle, knowing it will be gone before the end of the movie.

"Why doesn't she have freckles?" Kurt asked about half way through the movie getting tipsy

"Most cartoons don't."

"That's just messed up." Kurt said giggling.

"Why?"

"Honey you cannot have fire engine red hair and not hair freckles. So that hair came from a bottle bitch you ain't fooling anyone." Kurt said snapping his fingers.

Blaine laughs, "Maybe it's because she's lives in the ocean?"

"It's still impossible cause then she lives on land."

You: "And she's not real."

Kurt covered his ears. "Lalalalalalalala"

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt's cheek.

"Blainey." Kurt said batting his eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"You want something to eat?"

Kurt nodded. "I want...pizza. You like pizza right Blaine?"

"Yes, I do. I'll see if they will deliver at this hour."

"Yay!"

"I'll go order, what kind?"

"Pizza." Kurt said before getting up and walking over to the DVD player.

Blaine sighs "I'll order."

Kurt put in a random DVD and went to get some water.

"I order it they should be here in about thirty minutes!"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, what type?"

"The kind we always get."

"Great!" Kurt said finishing his water.

"Indeed."

"I put in another movie. I don't know what one though."

"Alright, shall we go see which one it was?"

"Sure!" Kurt said grabbing his hand and tugging him into the living room. Blaine laughs as the head toward the living room. "I haven't seen this in forever!" Kurt laughs pointing at the setting screen of Queer as folk.

"Great, it's porn with a plot." Blaine commented as Kurt pressed play. Kurt made various comments about the guys, and his opinion on what was happening.

"I wanna do that."

"What?"

"That." Kurt pointed at the two men having sex on the television.

"Oh." Blaine wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about until he started pulling off each other's shirts. Kurt slowly kissed Blaine, his tongue swirling around on his neck. Kurt nips playfully at his collar-bone, slowly he moves lower he had just finished sucking on Blaine's nipple when the bell rang.

"Stupid cock-blocking pizza." Kurt mutters putting.

"I'll get it."

"I'm getting more wine."

"Okay." Blaine goes to the door forgetting the lack of clothing, until he opened the door luckily only his shirt was missing.

"It's will be-" The girl stopped staring at Blaine's chest, but then she saw the bruises and hickeys. "It will be uh, 10.95.."

"Okay here's fifth-teen." Blaine gets out his wallet.

"Blainey, I think we lost the rest of the wine!" Kurt calls out looking in the refrigerator.

Blaine chuckles."Look on the counter love!"

The girl makes a disgusted face muttering, "Fags."

"I found it Blainey!"

Blaine ignores the girl "Great job love, I'll be just a minute!"

"You've said that a lot tonight." Kurt giggles.

"Here." The girl holds out the pizza, when Blaine hands her the money. "Have a nice night."

"Trust me I will." Blaine winks. "You too." Blaine shuts the door annoyed that everyone must be disgusted at them and their love.

"What's wrong Blainey?"

"Nothing." Blaine set the pizza on the table.

"Cuddles?" Blaine smiles and nods he sits back down on the couch holding Kurt to him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I just don't understand how people think it's bad. How is any type of love bad?! It's the most beautiful thing in the world, and nothing anyone says will make me change my mind that our love isn't right."

"I didn't like her. She was staring at you."

"Yeah." Blaine nuzzles his head in Kurt's neck. "Happy Birthday."

"It has been a wonderful one."

"I'm glad; hopefully next year we can make it even better."

"As long as I have you, now we drink and eat." Blaine smiles as Kurt hands him a glass and a paper plate. They sit crossed legged, facing each other as they drink and eat their small cheese and spinach pizza.

"Cuddles?" Blaine asks after they finished eating. Kurt nods and crawls into Blaine's laps he curls up leaning against Blaine. "I love you." Blaine whispers kissing the top of his head, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt yawns "Soon we're going to be married."

"I can't wait." Blaine whispers before falling asleep.

That's all! Hope you liked it! Please review!

XOXO


End file.
